


Defenders of the Universe

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: ADHD InuYasha (InuYasha), ADHD Percy (Percy Jackson), Advisor Yuri, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Space, Aromantic Asexual Keith (Voltron), Autistic Keith (Voltron), BAMF Eleven, BAMF Harry, BAMF Inuyasha, BAMF Keith (Voltron), BAMF Percy Jackson, Big Brother Percy, Bisexual Percy Jackson, Black Paladin Keith (Voltron), Blue Paladin Percy (Percy Jackson), Conspiracy Theorist InuYasha, Eleven's nickname is Ellie, Gay InuYasha, Green Paladin Harry (Harry Potter), Half-Indian InuYasha, I Blame Tumblr, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Indian Harry Potter, Inspired By Tumblr, InuYasha's name in the fic is Yash, It's my crack fic, Mom Friend Keith, Multi, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, Non-Binary InuYasha (InuYasha), Pansexual Harry Potter, Please Don't Hate Me, Prince Aang, Red Paladin InuYasha (InuYasha), Skeptical Harry Potter, There is a lot of insparatuon on Tumblr, Trans Keith (Voltron), Uncreative I know, When it's not a hell site, Yellow Paladin Eleven (Stranger Things), everyone is a BAMF, it's pretty inspirational
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-16 05:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12336591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 10,000 years of war. Seven heroes. Five Paladins. Five lions. One Voltron.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, my excuse for writing all of my children in one fic.
> 
> The title of Conspiracy Theorist goes to Inuyasha, and not Keith. I hate the "Conspiracy Theorist Keith" headcanon with a passion.
> 
> Let me set the ages for you;
> 
> Percy: 17 (age from the HOO series)
> 
> Harry: 16 (for me, the final battle started in the sixth book)
> 
> Inuyasha: 15 (when the series started)
> 
> Enjoy!

* * *

 

 _"This Pilot Percy of the Kerberos Rescue telling home command that we have reached Kerberos and we'll be near it's atmosphere in a few short minutes,"_ Percy said as he flew the aircraft near Pluto's moon.

As he grew closer, the ship gave off a nasty turbulence.

Harry gripped his seat tighter as the ship rocked violently. "Hey, Percy, mind keeping this things straight?" Percy gave off a small laugh. Harry groaned, realizing what he said. "I swear if you make another joke about that…"

Percy shrugged it off. "Relax Harry, I'm just getting feel for this stick."

Yash, having been quiet the entire conversation, muttered a soft 'That sounded so wrong' and checked their armor. "Umm, Percy? You might wanna ease up there," he said, hoping it was loud enough for their "pilot".

"Don't worry. You wanna know what they called me in my first year of flight school?" Percy asked, shouting a little over loud turbulence. The ship was rocking so violently that is would have been difficult for Yash to stay on his seat if he wasn't wearing a belt. "No, I don't really-"

"They called me The Tailor because of how I thread the needle!" Percy shouted, making an accidental suggestive face. Or it wasn't and it was intentional.

"ENOUGH WITH THE DICK JOKES!" Harry yelled.

Ah. It was intentional.

Percy smiled. "Alright, alright! Hey Yash! Go on the intercoms and tell them we'll be landing!" Yash sat up. "What!? But that's against-"

Percy didn't hear him. "Now, please!"

Yash sighed and unbuckled his belt, thinking he might regret it later, got up and grabbed the intercom. His voice was amplified throughout the ship.

 _"Attention! This is your rescue team! We are coming down for pickup!"_ Yash added the rest in a whisper, but it was still heard. _"Against crew recommendations."_

"Don't be a party pooper Yash!" Percy smiled his troublemaker smile and lowered the ship onto the moon.

Harry nearly hit his head on the mini screen in front of him, almost adding another scar to his forehead, and Yash, as he predicted, fell into his side. The floor must have left a nasty bump on his forehead from how hard he hit it.

"Were gonna crash!" Harry yelled. Yash stood up and went back to his seat, albeit with difficulty, and put his belt back on. For safe measure, he tightened the hold.

Percy didn't loose up, still going strong. He kept muttering "We'll be fine, well be fine," over and over again.

Harry took off his glasses and stuffed them into one of the many pockets of his spacesuit. He tightened his grip on his seat's armrests. He began to whisper a quick prayer, the first on he ever said. Harry was a boy of science, he didn't believe in anything involving faith. He respected people's religions and their belifs, he just didn't believe in them. But, if there was a God, or _gods_ out there, he hoped that they heard his prayer of making out of this alive.

_"Simulation Failed."_

Harry opened his eyes. Everything was blurry. For half a millisecond, he though they were dead.

"Ah, fuck!"

Nope. Still alive. Yash vowed not to curse if he died.

The ship's back door opened, and Commander Iverson walked in. His infamous scowl in place. "Out. Now!" he jabbed his thumb at the door.

"Nice going, Tailor," Yash grumbled.

Percy groaned, and prepared for emotional hell.

* * *

 "WHAT!" Iverson yelled.

Percy winced. He couldn't handle loud noises being so close to him today. "Was one of the many, and I mean MANY, mistakes that these incompetent pilots!"

He motioned to Yash, who was trying to clean his messily cut, pale blonde hair, Harry, who was rubbing his lightning-shaped scar and put his glasses back on, and Percy, who hoped that his RSD didn't hit him and make him cry in front of Iverson and an entire class.

"Made in the simulator?" Iverson finished, his scowl deepening.

A girl with a long brown ponytail raised her hand. Percy somewhat recognized her. "They kept making jokes instead of properly flying."

"Yes!" Iverson snapped. Percy winced. He could handle when Yash screamed at him, it was like getting barked by a little angry puppy, or when Harry did the "Disappointed Dad" speech, which he failed at miserably, but if an adult or an authority figure raised their voices at him, his RSD tended to kick in.

"They kept making jokes instead of flying," Iverson echoed. "Anything else?"

Another girl, this time with black hair, raised her hand. He remembered her because both she and the ponytail-girl decided to publicly announce their starting relationship to the entire cafeteria. "They hadn't strengthen their partnership properly to work together."

"Thank you!" Iverson said.

Percy mentally scoffed. Yash, Harry and he had been best friends for nearly two years. Those two girls met and fell in love five months ago. Who was she to critic about bonds?

Iverson leaned forward so his nose was two inches away from Percy's. "I suggest that you and your fellow pilots bond together so you don't make fools of yourselves again."

He leaned back. "You are lucky that this training simulation wasn't being watched by your senior officers, or Garrison graduates. You three would have sullied Galaxy Garrison's good name!"

Percy was now praying that he wasn't crying. But he made up his mind.

Iverson wanted him and his friends to strengthen their bonds together?

Fine.

That's what he was going to do.

* * *

 "Why are we doing this?" Harry whispered.

Percy shushed him. He peered over the corner hall, checking to see if there were any senior officers, or Iverson, roaming the halls. "Let's go," he whispered.

Harry groaned. Unlike Percy, Harry wasn't very physically capable, nor did he have the body of a swimmer/surfer. He had wobbly knees and had a very thin body. But that didn't excuse the fact that he was very fast. Not as fast as Yash, or as another certain senior officer, but he was fast.

"You never answered my question," Harry whispered, following the older boy through the silent corridors.

"You heard what Iverson said. If we want to be a better team, we have to strengthen our friendship. So, we're sneaking out. Going to town, hitting the arcade, the movies," Percy listed off.

Harry nodded. A night off sounded good. Anything to get away from Galaxy Hell.

They both nearly reached Yash's room when his door opened. Percy grabbed Harry by his jacket's collar and pulled him back, hiding them both behind a wall. Both boys peeked and saw Yash getting out of his room, closing the door, and heading for somewhere.

"Where is he going?" Percy asked. Harry shrugged. They followed him up to the roof, where Harry predicted he was headed.

Yash was surrounded by a computer, a portable printer, a notepad, and tons of papers. The boy himself was wearing a pair of headphones. Percy, deciding that he wasn't going to get another opportunity like this, sneaked over to Yash's back. Said boy, who normally coups tell when someone was about to sneak up on him, didn't notice Percy. Smiling, Percy gently took off Yash's headphones and-

"Whatcha doin'?"

Yash screamed, socked Percy in the arm, and nearly kicked Harry, who was slowly crawling near them, in the face. Almost breaking his glasses. Almost.

"Why!" Yash panted. "The hell! Did you do that for!" Percy rubbed his arm. Yash may look like he couldn't pick up a five-year-old, but the kid had a very mean right and left hook. The kid can punch.

"Well, you weren't paying attention," Percy started.

Yash interrupted. "THAT DOES NOT GIVE YOU AN EXCUSE TO SNEAK UP ON SOMEONE AND SCARE THE LIVING SHIT OUT OF THEM!"

"Language," Harry muttered. Yash turned to him, a glare in place. "Suck a cock!" he growled. Percy smiled. "Such crude words from a little puppy." Yash turned to him and gave him the same glare.

Percy smiled even wider. Yash punched him again in the arm, covering his face in hopes that he could hide the blush on his cheeks. Yash didn't want to admit it, but the idiot Percy _was_ good-looking. But the idiot gave off a 'big brother' vibe than a 'dateable' vibe.

"So," Harry began, tapping the computer and backing away when Yash slapped his hand, hard. "What is all this stuff?" Percy leaned in. "Yeah, they look like Garrison tech." Yash gave off a smug smirk. "That's because it is." Harry and Percy screamed at the same time. "WHAT!"

Yash pushed the both away. "Whoa! Ear sensitivity! I have a right for personal space!" Both boys raised their hands on surrender. Percy spoke first. "Why do you have Garrison tech?" Yash's smug smirk widened. He crossed his arms and basked in Harry's and Percy awe and shock.

"'Cuz I stole it," he said. Yash felt Harry's arm on his arm. He looked at him. Harry's green eyes bore into him with one question.

"Why?" he whispered. "Why did you do this?" Yash awkwardly tugged his arm back, not breaking eye contact with Harry. "Because I can," he whispered back. "And it was easy to steal them." Harry was still looking at him. "You didn't answer my first question." Yash broke eye contact after that. He picked up the notpad and have it to Percy.

Said boy looked at it, looked at Yash, and looked back at the notepad. "What the neck is Voltron? Is that a cartoon? A comic book series? A movie?" Yash sighed.

Harry took the notepad and looked at the drawing. A robot thing with a sword on the right hand. It seemed to have wings on it's back. Yash used different colors as well. The right arm was red, the left was green. Right leg, blue. Left, yellow. The torso, the head and the wings were black. "You should quit the Garrison and join an art school," Harry said, smiling a little. "You have a... "gift"." Harry air-quoted.

"Haha," Yash laughed sarcastically. Percy smiled, once again, and said, "Are you a conspiracy theorist, or something?"

Yash blushed, his his face on his red and white sweater, and mumbled something. Harry grinned. "Oh my God, he is! The puppy's a theorist!"

"Shut up!" Yash put on his good and shrank it. Percy patted his head. "It's ok, none of us are gonna make fun of you." For reassurance, Percy gave him a small, brotherly hug, laying his head on his shoulder.

Harry grinned. "Well, you, not me."

Percy rolled his eyes. "Now Harry, be nice," Percy said. Yash nodded, unshrinking his hood. "Yeah Harry, be nice."

It was Harry's turn to roll his eyes. "I prefer to look on the truth side of the things," Harry said. He stood up and pointed at the desert in which the Garrison was located with his thumb. "C'mon Yash. You can't really believe that aliens exist, do you?"

As he finished that sentence, something crashlanded near one of the tallest cliffs, exploding and lighting everything within it's radius, the wind also picked up. Percy out his arm in front of Yash, who hugged it, and Percy covered his own eyes. Harry, on the other hand, didn't turn around. The light hit his back, lighting up his glasses, but he didn't turn around.

Once the light died down and the wind slowed, Yash stopped hugging Percy's arm, Percy uncovered his eyes, and Harry finally turned around. "What was that?" Percy asked, trying to calm down his breathing. Harry couldn't talk. Yash, on the other hand, had a lot to say.

"Oh God, that's an alien ship, oh my god! They're real! They're real! We have to see it!" He was packing his things unnaturally fast, putting them all in his bag. He put it on and raced to the roof's door.

Percy and Harry looked at each other, and followed the younger boy. "Where are you going?" Harry asked.

"Still think that there isn't life outside of Earth, Harry?" Yash screamed, a smile on his face.

"Well, you're about to be proven wrong!"


	2. Rise of Voltron: Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: 
> 
> https://78.media.tumblr.com/794b032b71252011379a3d8533df0c48/tumblr_ovh7l7ihVR1qg1q1ao2_1280.jpg
> 
> Not the white-haired, or the bunny one, the black-haired one.
> 
> Also I wanted to post this yesterday, on Keith's b-day, since I do introduce him in this chapter, but unfortunately, time is a bitch.

* * *

 Percy cared about his friends and his family. He cares about them more than his own life. Hell, if one of his friends, stepdad, mom, or little sister was in danger, he'll sacrifice the whole universe of it meant that they would be safe.

He cares about Harry, who goes through torturing headaches. He cares about Yash, the youngest of their group. Even when Yash complains that he's fifteen and old enough to take care of himself, Percy still cares for him. Even now, when Yash is dangerously close to the edge of a cliff that it seems like a 90 foot drop, Percy worries for him.

Percy would probably kill the entire Garrison for his friends. When people doubted them, Percy would step up and defend them. And sometimes, Percy questioned his sanity and choice of friends. Like now.

"And what, prey tell," Harry said, leaning against a small wall of rocks at the edge of the cliff. "Are we doing again?" Yash, having been so excited that he was leaning over the small barricade, looked at the boy. "Like you don't know."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "No. I do not."

Percy looked down at the 90 foot drop. He began wondering if it was worth ending his life, right here and now instead of breaking up another fight between Yash and Harry. Now that he thought about it, if he died, than Yash and Harry would probably kill themselves too just so they could go to heaven and murder him for killing himself.

Yash poked Harry in the head. "C'mon, use that big brain of yours. You know why we're here."

Harry gently smacked his hand away. "Yes, we are here because you think that an alien ship crash landed there," he pointed to the crash site, which was now lighting up with Garrison doctors, guards, and technology. Percy was surprised that Harry wasn't getting excited himself, with all that tech down at there. "What I  _meant,_ " Harry continued, "is what are we doing  _here?"_  He motioned towards the three of them, sitting against a small barricade of rocks and peering at the crash site.

"We could go down there and see if there really is an alien. You know, like Mulder and Scully?" Harry suggested. Yash perked up. "Ah-ha! So you say that you deny the existence of E.B.E's, it you watch the  _X-Files,_ which is all about the extraterrestrials."

Harry shrugged. "I don't believe in... E.B.E's?"

"Extraterrestrial Biological Entities," Yash explained.

"Yes, that, but I won't deny that the  _X-Files_ is the definition of a sci-fi masterpiece," Harry said, fixing his glasses, which shone due to the light of the the Garrison camp. It blocked his eyes from showing, making him look like that crazy old scientist from  _Hellsing._ "Plus," Percy added, "Mulder and Scully are kinda hot."

Harry groaned. "Way to make it wierd, Jackson." Percy bowed. Yash looked back at the crash site. He took off his backpack and unzipped the front pocket, which looked like it could barely hold a cellphone. He took out binoculars, a note pad the size of a DVD case, and three fat markers. Harry whistled. "Is you front pocket a Tardis?"

Yash scoffed. "I wish. Being a Doctor would be a  _way_ better gig that being a Garrison Cadet."

Harry nodded. "Yes, it is better than being here, but you have to die at the end, don't forget that," he said. Yash deflated. Percy wondered if a limited life span was worth escaping the Garrison. It was. "I'm pretty sure that I'd be the Ninth Doctor," Yash muttered.

"I'm pretty sure that I'd be the Eleventh Doctor," Harry said. Percy smiled. He didn't know which Doctor he'd be, but still, it would be pretty fun.

"Alright then, Doctor Who talk aside, how are we going to get past the guards?" Harry said. Yash pondered for a moment.

"We disguise ourselves as doctors and get in?" he suggested. Harry shook his head. "Neither of us have a medical education under our belts." Percy pointed at him. "Don't you study biology?"

Harry deadpaned. "Percy, biological studies and medical studies are completely different. Biology is the natural science that involves the study of life and living organisms, including their physical and chemical structure, function, development and evolution. Medical studies are to evaluate the effectiveness and safety of medications or medical devices by monitoring their effectiveness in large groups of people."

Percy and Yash were giving Harry a mixed look of confusion and awe. "Like I said," Harry continued, crossing his arms. "Completely different sciences and fields."

Percy looked at Yash. The poor boy was still confused. "Right, very different," Percy said.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Any other ideas?" he asked.

Percy raised his hand. "How about we knock out some of the doctors and a few guards and sneak in?"

Yash pondered that thought, liking it. Harry disagreed. "No, first of all, that could get us in trouble with Iverson, again, and second of all, we would get out asses pinned down in about two seconds. Those guards look like they had years of training on hand-to-hand combat. We, on the other hand," Harry rolled up the sleeve of his aviator jacket to show off his skinny arms. He then pointed to Yash, who hugged himself, knowing of his thin physice. Percy looked down at his legs. They were long and skinny. "None of us look like we're professional fighters." he said.

The others nodded. A moment of silence passed before Yash groaned in frustration. "This is bull," he said, "I don't like silence, never have, never will." Percy mentally nodded. He never really liked the silence, and he couldn't handle it better than Yash could. He used to live in New York. Every night, when he went to sleep, the cars were honking, vendors were screaming for people to buy their food and/or souvenirs, and lights were still on instead of turning off. Up until he went to the Garrison two years ago, he grew to be comfortable with noise. Now, it just felt weird sleeping in complete silence. Thankfully, Harry managed to hook him up with a noise machine. All he had to do was put on headphones to bed and listen to the sounds the machine made. The machine made noises of cars honking, vendors screaming, and subway trains hitting the tracks.

He had to thank Harry one of these days for the machine.

"If anyone has an idea, please, I beg you, say it!" Yash whisper-shouted. Harry groaned. The silence was starting to get to him as well.

"How about we set up a couple of bombs to distract them and  _then_ sneak in, grab the alien and night all it out of there?"

Everyone jumped. Percy grabbed Yash's hoodie before the boy fell I've the small barricade of rocks, Harry, oddly, grabbed Yash's bag and hugged it tightly. All three boys looked at the person who spoke. None of them breathed when they saw who it was.

Sitting behind them, with a pondering look on his face, was the Galaxy Garrison current Golden Boy, Keith.

He was wearing a black jacket that cut off above his waist. It had a grey hoodie and a red shirt under his jacket. He wore his signature fingerless gloves, black jeans and sneakers.

Percy looked at his friends. They all had that shocked look that he had. It was rare to see the Golden Boy, who was rumored to be able to shock people with just his presence (those rumors were true), bit, here he was. Talking to lowly cadets. "Sir," they all mumbled and saluted him. Keith waved them off. "At ease."

Harry spoke up. "If you don't mind me asking, sir, but why are you-"

"Here or following you?" Keith asked. "Both," Harry mumbled. Keith shrugged. "I'm here because I want to get away from the Garrison, mainly because it's hell, and I just want a break," he said. The three boys nodded. "Second, I'm following you because I wanted to ask a question."

Harry looked at Yash. He seemed comfortable when he told them that he was a believer of aliens, but Harry didn't know how the poor boy would tell the Golden Boy about his beliefs in the extraterrestrials.

"W-well, sir," Yash started. Keith cut him off. "You don't have to call me that, just my name will do," he said softly. Yash nodded. "Well, Keith," Yash continued. It felt wierd calling him by his name and not by his titles. "We're here because we believe-" Harry coughed. Yash sighed internally. " _I_ believe that we saw an alien space ship crash land with an alien pilot," he pointed at the small camp the Garrison made, "Over there."

Keith raised an eyebrow. "I see."

Yash bit the inside of his cheek. It felt fine talking about this kind of thing with Harry and Percy, who would tease him, but believe him. But a senior officer, or the legendary Golden Boy, to believe him about this stuff? He wouldn't live it down till he died.

Keith stood up. He reached for something in his pocket. For a second, Yash believed he would pull out a com and rat them out. Instead, Keith pulled out a phone. He turned it on and tapped away.

Harry was about to ask him what he was doing when five bombs went off a few miles away from the Garrison camp. All three boys turned to look at the explosions, shock clearly written on their faces. Keith, in the other hand, smiled. Harry turned to look at him. "What the bloody graveyard of Queen Mary was that?" Keith didn't pay attention to Harry's unique choice of words. He slid down the hill and motioned for the boys to follow him.

Yash spoke first. "He's a badass," he mumbled. Percy nodded. They both got up and follwed him. Harry stayed behind, still hugging Yash's backpack.

"I'm best friends with psychos," he whispered to himself before he shouldered the bag, and followed them.

* * *

Keith was faster than Yash and Harry, Percy realized two minutes after following the boy. By the time they reached the camp, Keith had already made his mark.

Two guards who stayed behind while the others checked the explosions, were knocked out cold. Yash whistled, Percy's eyes widened in awe, and Harry shook his head. He really did befriend psychos.

They reached the testing area, seeing Keith looking over a strap-downed body on a bed/table. Around him, three doctors were also knocked out cold. By the looks of it, it seemed like Keith only needed one punch to knock them out. Keith turned to Yash, who was taking his bag off of Harry's back. "Well, it isn't an alien," he said. Yash walked over to him and looked at the body. "Ellie!" he yelled.

"Ellie?" Percy asked. "Who's Ellie? And how do you know her?" Yash looked around for a sharp object to cut the straps. "She used to be a friend of mine. Her mom moved to the house right next to mine fourteen years ago, before she was born. I practically grew up with her after that," he found a scalpel and began to cut the straps. Or tried to.

Harry nodded. "Alright, that gives us the backstory on how you know her," he said, "But that still doesn't explain on who she is."

Yash hissed as the scalpel did very little work on the straps. He looked at Keith. "Do you anything I could use to cut these straps?"

Keith nodded and handed him a small blade. It was weirdly shaped, and the hilt was wrapped thoroughly with thick bandages. Normally, Yash would ask why it was like that, but now he didn't have the time. He began to cut the straps again.

"Do you guys remember the  _Kerberos_ Mission?"

Everybody went silent. Yash still continued. "Commander Fargo, K.I.A. Linguist Izayoi Malik, K.I.A. Student Intern Jane Ives, K.I.A," nobody noticed how Yash's voice faltered a little at the name  _Izayoi Malik._ Yash pointed at Ellie. "This is Jane Ives, I just gave her the nickname 'Ellie' ten years ago," he said.

Percy's and Harry's eyes widened. Keith's face stayed neutral. "What?" Harry said. "But the Garrison classified the  _Kerberos_ Mission as a failure. All of the pilots were K.I.A!"

Yash gave Harry a glare. "Well, sorry to tell you this Harry, but unless you haven't figured it out yet, the Garrison are fucking liars," he said, pissed-off dog snarl in place. Harry backed off. If Harry had learned one thing from being best friends with Yash for two years, is to learn to back off when the dog snarl came into place.

Yash finished cutting all of the straps and gave the blade back to Keith. He then took off his bag and gave it to Harry. Keith helped him lift Ellie up and placed her on his back. "Can you carry her?" Keith asked. Yash nodded. "I've done this before."

Keith nodded to the others. "Let's go, those remaining guards are probably returning right now," he said. They followed him All the way to a small bolder sixteen feet away from the camp. Percy yelled when he saw what was behind it.

"IT THAT A HOVER-BIKE!?"

Percy couldn't see his face, but he could tell Keith was smiling when he said: "Yes!"

They all got on, Harry helping Yash put Ellie on a comfortable position on the hover-bike. Percy went into the back, hoping to catch either Yash, Harry, or Ellie if either of them fell. Keith went into the driver's seat, and revved up the engine.

"Uh, guys?" Percy raised his voice to be heard over the engine. He pointed behind them, "Looks like the Garrison found out about the bombs being a diversion!"

Harry unzipped the front pocket of Yash's bag and took out the binoculars. He saw a small, but large enough to take them out, group of Garrison guards and two, three, SUVs following them. "We are in deep shit," Harry mutters. Keith must have heard him because he sped up. The SUV drivers knew what they were doing. Three minutes into the chase and they were already two feet behind them. "Shit!" Harry yelled. Ellie gave off a weak moan.

"So, I know this is a bad time, but I barely know your names!" Keith shouted. Harry turned to him. "Seriously! Now!" he shouted. Yash heard him softly groaned. Harry was about to shout again when Percy cut in. "I'm Percy Jackson!" he pointed to Yash. "The blond kid holding Ellie is Yash Conner!" he then pointed to Harry, then felt stupid knowing Keith couldn't see him pointing. "The kid with the bug glasses is Harry Potter!"

Harry slapped Percy's leg. "These are perfectly normal glasses, Jackson! Not  _'bug'_ , as you call them!" Percy raised one of his hands in surrender, using the other to stay in the bike.

"I'm friends with idots," Yash whispered. Keith was still speeding up. "Alright! Percy, Yash, Harry! Lean left!"

All three boys followed the order. The bike's left was very dangerously close to being broken off. One SUV crashed into another. "Oh! Looks like Professor Hamilton knocked Secretary Jefferson out of the road!" Percy shouted. Harry looked at him. "How did you who was who?"

Percy shrugged. "Their license plates!" he said simply. Harry didn't say anything.

"If we weren't now fugitives, I would have paid to see the fight between those two tomorrow!" Yash shouted, a smile on his face. Percy smiled too. "They're the definition of enemies!" he shouted, "Even when one sneezes, the other will turn it into a full blown argument!"

Harry spoke up. "Uh, I don't mean to be the announcer of bad news, but!" he pointed to the distance in front of them. "That is a freaking  _cliff_ we are speeding up to!"

Everybody started to freak out, Ellie kept sleeping, and Keith gave off a smug smirk. "It's been nice knowing both of you boys!" Percy screamed. He sounded sad. Now that he thought about it, Keith didn't realize that Yash was a boy. He thought Yash was gender ambiguous. Keith made a mental note to use the male pronouns on Yash.

"Why are you speeding up! Are we heading for the cliff!" Harry yelled. His voice squeaked at his his second question. Keith's smirk widened. "Yup."

The hover-bike speed off the cliff, all three boys screaming in fear. "WE'RE GONNA DIE!" Yash screamed. "NO WE WON'T! JUST TRUST ME!" Keith screamed back. Nobody said anything. They trusted him.

He pushed a button at the end of on of the handles. The hover-bike's wings changed from a vertical to a horizontal position. The hover-bike stopped a few mere feet from the ground. Keith Reeves the engine and they were speeding away from the Garrison.

Percy cheered, Yash whooped, Harry couldn't stop laughing, and Keith smiled even wider.

Even Ellie gave a soft smile in her sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy late birthday, Keith.

**Author's Note:**

> Next Chapter:
> 
> The Rise of Voltron: Part 2


End file.
